seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part IV
Struggling to contain their awe, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo step deeper into the subterranean city. Hugeo: Even a second time, I find this hard to swallow... Drew: This would definitely explain why the town above is abandoned. Issac: The real question is, why aren't Rodoran and the others here? What would cause them to remain outside? The trio continue to explore in wonder, separating more and more from each other. Salesman: Hello there young man, might I interest you in these fine and dandy Version 5.0 Pocketknives here? They have 6 more functions than the Version 4.0, including a mirror, razor, monocle, piccolo, picture holder, and best of all, A TOOTHBRUSH! I, Laffel, have some for the cheap, cheap price of 9. 99! Issac: No thank you. Laffel: PLEAAAAAASSSSEEEE! I'M BEGGING YOU! Issac: NO! Laffel: I'LL GIVE YOU A DISCOUNT! 3 off! And if you say "Yes" within 20 seconds, you'll get an instruction disc FOR ABSOLUTELY FREE! Issac: I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID STUFF! Laffel: He-he called the Version 5.0 Pocketknives stupid...what kind of a monster are you...*breaks on his knees, bawling* He is so loud that people inside their houses and apartments begin to take notice. Townsperson: Oh look, someone forgot to go inside during Laffel's round. Poor him. Meanwhile, Hugeo tries to talk to other townsfolk on the street. Hugeo: Excuse me, but could you tell me what this city is called? Townsfolk: You must be joking! Everyone learns about this great city Terradise! Also known among locals as the great Ghost City. Gotta use that noggin of yours, young man. Unless...no...you can't be NEW HERE? Hugeo: Well yes, me and WAAAAH! Before Hugeo can react, the townsfolk pulls him into an alley. Townsfolk: Listen closely. You and whoever you brought should try to blend in nice and easily, OK? That or leave. Seriously. You don't want the Phantom Patrol to get suspicious of you! Hugeo: Phantom Patrol...? Suddenly... Drew: HELLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!! Hugeo: That sounded like Drew! What- Right then, Issac runs toward the alley and spots Hugeo. Issac: Hugeo! Drew's in trouble! I saw her get carried away by some man! Hugeo joins Issac as the two run out of the alley, looking for the man and Drew. Hugeo: There they are! Issac and Hugeo then give chase to the man carrying Drew, who appears to be unconscious. However, they are being tailed... Laffel: HEY! PLEASE BUY THE VERSION 5.0 POCKETKNIFE! YOU SEEM LIKE A NICE GUY, SO I'LL CUT THE PRICE DOWN EVEN MORE! 5...HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? GET BACK HERE! Issac: Does this man ever shut up? Laffel's shouts cause Drew's kidnapper to turn his head slightly. He sees the duo pursuing him, and sharply turns a corner. Issac: Gah! Left! Hugeo: He went right! Issac: Oops! Laffel: Have trouble with direction? The Version 5.0 Pocketknife has a handy little chart that points out direction! See, straight this way is forward- Issac, Hugeo, and Laffel turn the corner, but... CRASH! They run into a fruit stand. Shopkeeper: Gah! Just look at what you've done to my fruit stand! You'll pay for this! Issac: Sosorryaboutthatgottagobye *He and Hugeo run off* Laffel: If it might concern you, ma'am, the Version 5.0 Pocketknife comes with a hammer and 3 different kinds of screwdrivers, making repair a bree- Shopkeeper: GET OUT LAFFEL! Issac, Hugeo, and Laffel steadily manage to make progress on Drew's kidnapper. He then looks back again, looks at the building, and with a great burst ascends to a building's ledge, hanging off it with one hand and carrying Drew in the other. Issac: So you do parkour, huh? Well, tough luck! No one beats me in parkour! Issac leaps and uses his monkey powers to easily grab hold of a ledge. The main has already made significant gains up the building, which is rather tall. Hugeo: Always rushing in, Issac! Magu Magu...Eruption! Hugeo uses his magma to blast himself upwards. Laffel: I know a customer when I see one! You will be mine, monkey boy! And so Issac, Hugeo, and Laffel climbed up the skyscraper, or should I say groundscraper. Issac is making tremendous gains on the kidnapper, as they reach the top of the building. Suddenly, however, the man crouches and disappears. Issac: Crap! Where'd he go off to? Near the top of the skyscraper, Issac comes to face a metal door, which is bound by several thick ropes tied in various knots. Issac: Dammit! My weapons pack must've fallen off...! How can I get in... For the next several minutes, Issac resorts to gnawing on the ropes, until Hugeo and Laffel hoist themselves up, exhausted from climbing. Issac: Laffel! I need that knife thingy! Laffel: GASP! You've finally realized your desire for a Version 5.0 Pocketknife! Issac: I'm only borrowing it to cut these ropes! Now let's see here...which function is the knife? Laffel: Pardon? Issac: This is a pocketknife, so where's the knife? Laffel: Oh yeah...well, a knife is currently not available as a function of the Version 5.0 Pocketknife...I've heard rumors that they may include one in Version 6.0, but... Issac: WHAT GOOD IS A STUPID POCKETKNIFE THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A KNIFE??????????!!!!!!!!! Hugeo: Calm down, Issac. We can easily get through this door. Issac: How? Hugeo: Magu Magu Bombardment! Hugeo rapidly punches the door, easily breaking it. Issac: Well then...I feel stupid... Laffel: We've all been there, buddy... Issac: You be quiet already! Meanwhile aboveground, the sun begins to rise and the Sand Band goes about their daily grind. Little do they know, however, that a malevolent red entity is watching them... Category:Ghost City Arc